


Love is Not a Choice

by letstalkaboutsebbaby



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstalkaboutsebbaby/pseuds/letstalkaboutsebbaby
Summary: You remember the day you met the man of your dreams.





	Love is Not a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to take this out of my mind to go back to Anything Else Is Outside.

 

_ Hey my love, I was here remembering the day we met...Looking around our house and all that we build together. _

_ Our story is so beautiful and real it shocks me sometimes. I think I never told you how enchanted I was that day; for your kindness and the most beautiful smile I could hope for. _

_ Thank you, I miss you.  _

_ x _

 

I send the message and drop my phone on the couch. My heart was so full of love all I could think about was how much I want him to enter the door and kiss me, taking his time, like he always does.

The day I met him was so unbelievable. I’ve always been a Chris Evan’s fan, I always considered him the hottest guy on earth and I’m not the most talented actress out there, but my dream since the start of my career was to be in a movie with him. When I sign a contract with his agency, I thought that would be my chance. However, it took months before I was invited to something. And it wasn’t a job, nor even casting to a job...I was invited to the last show of Lobby Hero.

Well, it was a start, right? Maybe I would meet Chris at the backstage and tell him how much I love him and his movies...maybe I would just watch him at the stage. It was a good opportunity and I was trying to focus on the fact that I was going to meet the man of my dreams.

And I did.

 

My phone rings with an incoming message and I pick it up to read it.

 

_ Babe, are you seriously aiming to make me cry today? _

_ I love you. I love everything about us. _

_ Wait up for me, I promise I’ll try to get home soon. _

 

He’s such a great guy...so sweet and romantic. I adore him. The way he takes such good care of me inspires me to be a better person, always helping me with my readings and sharing his life with me.

 

That night I met Chris at the afterparty. I was so nervous my heart was in my throat. And he...he was nice, pleasing. Even more handsome up close and smelling so good. Our agent introduced us and we end up sitting at the same table for a bit. He had my full attention.

 

I am so lost in my memory I don’t hear him entering the house until he’s sliding his arms around me.

 

“Still thinking about us?”

 

“Always. What are you doing here?”

“Told you I would try to come home soon. I was in the car already.”

 

I turn in his arms and kiss him. He licks my lips and holds me by the waist, bringing me close. His kisses are always deep and meaningful. I feel like he never takes it for granted.

 

“Why were you remembering the day we met?” he says kissing my neck.

 

“I got an invitation to a party at the same bar…” He looks back at me and god, I love his blue eyes.

 

“You were so cute that day...I’m sorry I fucked up your plans.” He says smiling and I smile back, kissing his lips.

 

“How was the interview?” He was promoting Avengers: End Game with his co-stars.

 

“Good. Chris send kisses. Should I be jealous?”

 

“He lost my attention the moment you entered that bar, Seb.”


End file.
